


Record Shop

by lexbargen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel (Supernatural), Character Death, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, J-Squared, M/M, Sad Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbargen/pseuds/lexbargen
Summary: When Dean finally meets Castiel Novak, a tragic event brings them closer than he could have ever imagined. Dean wants nothing more than to keep Cas happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally supposed to be a one shot, but 10,000 words later.. whoops. I will post it in like 11 parts I think. Please enjoy!
> 
> PS: Just so you kinda have an idea of what seasons I'm picturing these guys in; Season 4 Sam, Season 1 Jess, Season 8 Destiel, and season 9 Gabriel.

“Sam,” Dean stared at him from in front of the ninety-nine cent records. “ _Kansas_ is not a shit band.” They had been arguing about music for the last twenty minutes and Dean couldn’t understand how he ended up with such a lame ass brother.

“They are pretty shitty.” Sam replied grabbing the stack of records and walking around Dean to go put them in their rightful places. 

“I don’t understand how you can even say that,” 

“Dean, _Carry On Wayward Son_? Seriously?” Sam shook his head and shrugged. “Why does it matter?” 

“It matters because my little brother doesn’t have a good taste in music. That song is a classic.” 

“You don’t like the music I’m into.” Grumbled Sam pushing past him once more. 

“What music do you like that I don’t?” 

“ _Death Cab For Cutie_ , for starters.” Dean glared at Sam and shook his head. “Like, _Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica_? It’s the greatest hits of mullet rock.”

“Classics! You wouldn’t know good music if it jumped up and punched you in the face.” He shouted obnoxiously. 

“You bug me sometimes, you know that?” 

“You didn’t seem to be bother by the music when we took our road trips during the summer breaks.” 

“Dean, you told me I wasn’t allowed to complain, better to just listen than argue with you the entire time.” Sam said seriously. The door rang, singling someone was there. Dean arched his back trying to see who had entered the shop. A shorter man wearing a blue t-shirt and black skinny jeans came into Dean’s view. His eyes went wide and he snapped his head to look at Sam. 

“The guy that just walked in, Sam, it’s Cas Novak.” 

“And?” Sam laughed lightly going back behind the till. 

“Did you just say ‘and?’ Castiel Novak is the landmark sticker for Lawrence.” 

“I’ve heard he’s kinda an ass.” Sam shrugged and continued to stack records. Cas rummaged through the old vinyls and Dean stood behind the aisle staring at him. Every time he would move, Dean would move as well. Dean wanted to do a lot of things to that man, from dating him, to bending him over the kitchen table. Dean wondered what he would look like all sweaty and warm. The way his jeans hugged to his curves, showing off those perfectly sculpted legs. The way his t-shirt was clung to his skin- “Dean!” Sam whisper yelled at him. Dean threw his hands up in defence and glared at his brother. He motioned for him to just be cool and his eyes traced back to Cas. Dean quickly ran to the till once Cas had picked something out. 

“Let me pretend I work here.” He whispered in Sam’s ear. 

“No.” Sam shook his head. “If you get me in trouble,” 

“Please. I’ve never actually had the chance to have a conversation with him,” 

“Hm, when you put it that way,” he sarcastically pondered for a second before repeating, “no.” Sam pushed him out from behind the till and Dean grabbed Sam’s nipple and twisted is as hard as he could. Sam hissed in pain and glared at Dean. 

“You’re such a child sometimes Dean.”

“A guy has to do what he has to do, Sammy.” Sam grumbled out curse words under his breath but walked out from behind the till. Dean quickly moved in there and pretended to look busy.

“Hey Sam,” Cas smiled lightly at him. Dean stood there shocked, _how did Sammy know Cas on a first name basis?_

“Cas,” he nodded in greeting, “finding everything okay?” 

“This was in the ‘ninety-nine cent’ pile,” he held up the Kansas album and Dean’s smile grew so big it almost hurt his cheeks. “I was just wondering why?” Dean was weak at the knees from the deepness of his voice. 

“Didn’t sell very well,” 

“Hm,” Cas looked at the album and flipped it over, “Kansas is kinda classic, no?” 

“My brother sure thinks so,” Sam motioned over to Dean and Cas’s eyes slowly trailed over to take in Dean’s figure standing behind the counter. 

“Good taste in music.” Cas noted out loud. 

“He’ll have some good suggestions if you're into that,” Sam pointed to the vinyl in his hand, “apparently I ‘wouldn’t know good music if it jumped up and punched me in the face.’” Cas laughed under his breath and shook his head. He thanked Sam and walked up to the till. “Dean, right?” 

“Yeah,” he smiled lightly. 

“I’m Castiel,” they both said his name at the same time and Dean felt like even more of an idiot. “But, obviously you already knew that. You're brother always shops at the organic store my parents own, which I practically own now that they are two old for keeping up with the maintenance.” 

“The one at the end of that windy road past those three huge farms?” Cas nodded and a small smile grew on his face.

“He always talks about how his brother never has anything healthy to offer him when he comes over so he has to stock up before he heads to your place.” Dean glared at Sam and he began laughing. Cas placed the album on the counter. Dean turned around and grabbed a Boston album. “If you don't like this album, bring it back and you can give me shit for giving you a bad suggestion.” He heard Sam groan and Cas turned his head over his shoulder but Sam had composed himself by that time. 

“Okay, I’m pretty picky when it comes to music so,” He smiled lightly and Dean tried to figure out how to use the machine and Sam walked up beside him. 

“There are some other records over there that you can get for free with this one?” 

“Yeah, I’ll go look at those. Got some time on my hands.” Sam smiled and grabbed the records from Dean when Cas was out of sight. 

“At least try and make it believable if you work here. That was a twenty dollar album.” Sam rung it up and shoved it back in Dean’ hand. 

“You love me.” He smirked at his brother. 

“I put up with you.” Sam shook his head and walked back over to where he was organizing. Castiel came back to the till a couple minutes later and gave Dean the money. He handed him the proper amount of cash back and smiled as Castiel took it from his hand. 

“Come back anytime.” Dean waved as Castiel thanked him and left the shop. When Dean knew Castiel was gone he turned his attention towards Sam. “See, that wasn't so hard.” Dean shrugged as he walked out from behind the till. He didn’t see the small step down and fell flat on his face. “You could help me up.” Dean groaned, pulling himself off the ground. 

“Not after the stunt you just pulled,”

“You’re going to miss me when I'm away.” 

“No, it’s going to be a nice, relaxing break.” Sam went behind the till and continued his days work. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean worked for a huge contracting company, and for part of his job, he had to go scout new potential clients for the company and try to win them over before another sales rep beat him to it. His trip this week took him to Boston, Massachusetts. He quickly got off the plane and did what he had to do. He hated these week long trips because he had nothing to do other than work and sleep. When he wasn’t doing that, he was at the bar, drinking beer and turning down women who just assumed he liked them. The week went by slowly but Dean found two new major clients, gave them his card, and told them to give the company a call. He was back on the plane to Lawrence on Saturday night. He arrived early Sunday morning and quickly headed up his stairs, ready to sleep in his own bed, in his own apartment. He put on his TV and watched everything he had missed on his week away before finally falling asleep. 

* * *

 

He went into work the next morning to fill in the management team of the work he accomplished in Boston and they were very proud of his closes. Dean quickly headed to the record shop after that and smiled when he saw his little brother. 

“It feels like forever,” Dean smiled at him. Sam glanced up from what he was doing and smiled.

“I missed you, how was Boston?” He walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean. 

“Boring, as always,” Sam looked at him as if to say ‘ _what can you do when it’s your job?’_ “Anything interesting happen?” 

“Well, Castiel came into the shop again.” Dean face lit up and Sam smiled at him. “He was asking for you, he was wondering where you were,” 

“What did you tell him?” 

“I said that you were in Boston for a meeting and you'd be back within the week.” Dean nodded, 

“Did he ask why I was there?”

“Nope, just told me to tell you, thanks for the suggestion, he loved the album.” Dean felt great about this news and decided to actually help Sam do some of the heavy lifting. 

* * *

 

A couple hours later, when it was finally time to close, Sam grabbed his bag and took something out of it. It was two presents and one had silver wrapping paper on it, while the other had plain black. Dean was looking through the extra albums when his eyes finally stopped on the package being held in front of him. He glanced up at Sam and then back down at the gift. “Would you just take it already? I hate that I'm not going to be here for your birthday, so I figured, why not give you your present early?” Dean always said how much he hated when people bought him gifts and it worked for most people but it didn’t with Sam. He took the package and put his stuff down on the floor. 

“You didn’t need to do this.” Dean said softly. He opened the smaller package first and it revealed a small flask that Dean recognized right away. 

“Dad wanted you to have it and I just found it last time I went back to the storage unit.” Dean smiled at him and shook his head as he opened the silver package as well. It was a Jimmy Hendrix album and a separate envelope. Dean narrowed his eyes on his brother having a slight idea of what could be waiting inside. “Now, I know you said about wanting to go so, I figured, we could both go.” Sam said as Dean pulled out the three Boston and Journey tickets. 

“Sam! These must have cost a fortune, where the hell did you get the money to pay for these?” He asked seriously. 

“Working here, money saved, but I don’t mind it’s for both of us.” 

“Why are there three tickets?” 

“I bought them when you were still with-“

“Please, don’t say his name.” They both laughed lightly, Dean cringed ever so slightly at the memory, in the dimly lit store. 

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the night?” 

“I was just going to go order a pizza and watch a movie on TV.” 

“Want to just come to my place? Jess is still away on her nursing retreat thing and it makes things very quiet in the apartment.” Dean laughed lightly and nodded. They drove to Sam’s apartment in their cars and walked up together. 

“Got anything to eat?” Dean asked as he dropped his bag on the couch. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. 

“Chips and stuff in the cupboard, left over Chinese in the fridge. We can order something fresher if you’d like.” He said as he removed his shirt walking to his bathroom. Dean grabbed the food and sat down to watch the football game Sam had recorded from the day before. 

“Hey Sam.” Dean shouted at him from the other room, “did Cas ask what my last name was?” Sam walked out from the bedroom in a tight shirt and shorts. 

“Not that I recall, why?” 

“He added me on Facebook,” Dean tossed his phone to him. 

“Oh,” Sam nodded his head and remembered the class they had that day together, “I gave him my card and it has my last name on it so maybe he just connected the dots, knowing that you're my brother,” he sat down beside his friend and took a sip of his beer. “So, do you have a birthday party planned?” 

“God no, I don’t want to be getting older, twenty five seems like it’s so ancient.” Dean shivered not liking to think about it. 

“Quarter of a century.” Sam said smugly, staring at the TV.

“Shut up Sammy, I’ve banged more people than you.” 

“I’m perfectly fine just banging Jess for the rest of my life.” 

“Aren’t you afraid you'll get bored?” Dean asked him seriously. Sam glanced at him and shook his head. 

“I love Jess more than life itself. She keeps me sane, she was there for me when dad died in a way you couldn’t be.” 

“Thank god for that.” Dean said taking a sip of his beer. 

“I can’t wait to just start a family with her Dean. She is going to be the best mother going.” 

“I’m going to be the best uncle ever,” 

“Dean, you're the type of uncle to give the kid beer if they're crying about something.” 

“Is that a bad thing? I had my first sip of beer when I was six.” 

“And look how you turned out.” Dean let out a small huff under his breath and shook his head. 

“Whatever Sammy, don't come crying to me when the kid won’t shut up.” Sam laughed loudly and they continued to watch the TV together in mostly silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning things ran smoothly in the record store. Dean spent most of his time doing his work there. He enjoyed his brothers company, even if they did get under each others skin sometimes. The hours passed and with a few hours left Sam quickly came into Dean’s view after receiving a phone call.

“Dean, I need you to take care of the shop for a few hours. Jess just got into a car accident on her way home from her seminar,” Sam was frantic and moving around in short spastic movements. 

“Yeah, of course. Oh my god, is she okay?” Dean walked out from behind the till and grabbed his brothers arm to calm him down. Sam let out a breath, tears forming in his eyes. 

“I don’t know, Dean.” He said seriously. Dean had seen Sam upset a couple times in his life but he never seemed this vulnerable. He always put on a strong face and made sure Dean was okay since Thomas and him broke up. Dean pulled him into a tight hug and felt all the strong walls of Sam, crumble around him. Dean hated he couldn’t do anything to help his little brother but knew he had to go, so he pulled away, stared at him for a second and nodded. Sam gathered up all his stuff and Dean threw him his cell phone. “Thanks Dean,” Sam said as he left the shop. Dean stood there, not really knowing what to do. He prayed that no one showed up because he would not be able to help them. After about forty-five minutes his wish popped like a balloon and dwindled to the floor. He heard the bell of the door and let out a sigh expecting the worst. 

“Dean,” he heard a familiar voice and let out another breath of relief. _Thank god._

“Cas, I’m so glad it’s you and not someone that actually matters.” Cas was taken back by the statement and Dean realized what he had said. “I don’t mean that you don’t matter, I just mean that,” he mentally slapped himself in the face for being stupid. “What I meant was, since since Sam isn’t here, I’m glad it’s you rather than someone that actually needs help or can work the cash machine.” 

“Where is Sam?” He titled his head in genuine concern. Dean scratched his neck and looked to the ground. 

“His girlfriend just got into a car accident. He just left about an hour ago.” 

“Oh god, that is horrible.” Cas’ eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He studied Dean for a moment. “Do you need some company, Dean?” 

Dean was taken back by his question but wasn't going to pass up the opportunity. “Sure,” he smiled lightly. 

* * *

 

“Well, what kind of music are you into then?” 

“Very wide range, if I am being honest.” Cas smiled at Dean. They sat together backs pressed against one of the huge record shelves and they both had a beer in their hands from out of Dean’s car. “So, I have to go back to this. Are you actually being serious when you say you have never seen any of the Star Wars movies?” Cas looked at him with an open mouthed, shocked expression. Still as confused as the moment he heard it. 

“My brother was into all that stuff, I had better things to do.” 

“Like looking at yourself in the mirror, I assume.” They both laughed and Dean shook his head. 

“Looking after him, mostly.” Dean looked down at his hands and things seemed to die down in energy. 

“Did you not have parents to help with that?” 

“Not the greatest, my mom died when I was little and my dad was always working.” Cas listened to Dean tell his story, taking in the way his eyes went to a different place, almost like he was picturing exactly what he was talking about. “We always lived in our family home, after it was rebuilt, but I pretty much raised Sam.” He shrugged and took a sip from his drink. Cas placed his hand on top of Dean’s and he looked down at it. Cas squeezed his eyes shut and pulled it back. 

“Sorry, wrong time.” 

“No, it’s okay. I just,” Dean was quiet for a moment. “I haven’t had someone even touch my hand like that since my last relationship.” 

“Did things end on bad terms with her?” 

“No, him and I ended on fine terms. He broke up with me but I mean, I understood.” 

“That does not mean it will not hurt like hell though.” Cas offered a sincere, wise smile. Dean nodded and shrugged lightly. “My last relationship was okay, we both were into each other but it just kind of ended up not working. Things got too complicated with him being in a different state. You can only trust someone so much, you know?” Dean nodded again and this time, he smiled at Cas. 

“Thanks for keeping me company. I’ve been really worried about Jess. I haven’t heard anything from Sam so, that’s making me even more nervous.” 

“I am sure everything will be okay.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The following days, Dean spent most of his time making sure the shop was okay during Sam’s shifts so he could spend time at the hospital. The rest of the time, he was right there beside his brother. 

“She’ll be okay Sam.” Dean said quietly one night. He placed his hand on Sam’s shoulder and felt him flinch at the contact. 

“Mr. Winchester?” 

“Yes?” Sam and Dean both answered at the Sam time. The doctor and Sam looked at Dean with a troubled face and Dean sat down. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled before turning his attention back to Jess. 

“She’s still in critical condition, if she doesn’t start showing some signs of improvement we are going to have no choice but take her off the assisted breathing.” 

“It’s only been a couple days,” Sam narrowed his eyes at the man in the white long coat. 

“She received quite a few head injuries and who knows what she’ll be like if she wakes up. There really isn’t much else we can do other than hope for the best.” The doctor pated his arm and Sam stood there ready to cry. However, that fear and sadness quickly turned to anger and he swiftly punched the concrete wall beside him. He let out a scream and was shaking more than he ever had before. He had a few more good hits to the wall before Dean ran out of the room and wrapped his arms around Sam, ensuring that he wouldn’t hurt himself anymore. He collapsed to the floor and cried for real this time. Dean just sat there with him, arms wrapped around him, unsure of what he could do to take this pain away. He hated seeing his brother like this but there was nothing he could do. Jessica was the girl Sam was going to marry, he had already talked to her parents and picked out a ring. He had decided on the place he was going to ask her and how he was going to make it as special as possible. 

After a lot tears and moving back into the small room, Sam fell asleep on the little chair in the corner of the cramped, all too white, room. Dean saw Sam’s phone light up with Castiel’s name on it and unlocked it. >’ _Hey Sam, I hope your girlfriend is feeling a bit better. I would have texted you earlier but I wanted to give you some space.’_ Dean thought about just leaving it but Cas deserved to know. 

> _‘Hey Cas, it’s Dean. Jess isn’t doing well, and if she doesn’t get better pretty soon they don't think she’s going to make it. If you wanna come by, tomorrow would be good. I think Sam is sick of seeing my face.’_

 _> ‘Hi Dean, that is horrible to hear. I am so sorry for your brother. I will come by tomorrow. Here’s my number if you need to talk as well.’ _Dean stared down at the phone and decided _what the hell?_ and put the number in his phone. 

* * *

The next morning Dean was woken up by soft mumbles of two people in the room. He opened his eyes further and rubbed the sleep from them. 

“Cas?” Dean grumbled, his morning voice doing things to Cas he really didn’t want at the moment. 

“I am here Dean.” Cas replied quietly. He brought Sam in for a tight hug and Sam left to get some coffee. “I think you need to get some sleep on a real bed,” Cas noted, looking at Dean’s weird shape to try and get comfy on the small chair. Dean shook his head. 

“Not leaving Sammy,” he replied. He handed Dean a bagel and smiled lightly. 

“She is not getting better, is she?” Cas mumbled quietly, Dean looked to make sure Sam wasn’t in view. 

“No, I really don’t think so.” Dean sighed lightly and Cas turned his attention to Jess’s motionless body. “I know this is a lot to ask but,” 

“I will stay.” Cas turned his head to look at Dean. He squeezed his hand gently in his own and grabbed a charger out of his pocket. “You stopped replying last night, I just figured.” Dean stared at him in slight awe, this was absolutely the wrong time or place but Dean couldn’t help but feel amazing sitting next to Castiel. 

* * *

The days to follow, there was an odd routine that the guys had gotten into. Sam and Dean would sleep at the hospital, Cas would bring them breakfast in the morning, stay with them for a couple hours before driving Dean to the record store to check up, then drive him through a drive thru, pick up his favourite food, and then take him back to the hospital. They had this going for almost seventeen days. 

“Dean,” Cas said quietly when Sam was in the washroom. Dean glanced over at him and waited for him to continue, “can I plug my phone into the dock?” He pointed at the small stereo sitting in the corner. Dean nodded once and went back to playing on his phone. He stopped moving his fingers and stared at the ground when he heard _Boston_ ’s More Than a Feeling start playing softly. Dean slowly looked all the way up Cas’s body. His back was turned, but he knew Dean was staring. “This okay?” Cas mumbled, turning around slowly. 

“Are you trying to achieve something here, Cas?” Dean looked him right in the eyes. Cas leaned his head down slowly and looked through his thick eyelashes. 

“Turn off the Boston music Dean!” Sam yelled from the bathroom. 

“It’s not me,” Dean said still staring at Cas. Cas pressed pause and let out a sigh. Sam walked out drying his hands and threw the paper towel in the waste bin. Dean got up and walked out of the room and Cas decided to follow him. 

“Are you following me?” 

“Do not flatter yourself Dean.” Cas laughed lightly, “I just think you need a night off.” 

“I already told you I’m not leaving till Sam is.” Cas nodded once and stepped closer to Dean. 

“We do not have to leave if you choose not to,” Cas said inching forward again until they were practically inches apart. 

“We shouldn't be-“ Dean mumbled before Cas moved his head so their lips were almost brushing past each other. 

“Dean, can you grab me a-“ Sam stood there and Cas quickly moved away from Dean and scratched his head. Sam shook his, closing his eyes, “Coffee.” He turned around on his heel and walked back into the room. Dean looked at Cas and sighed lightly. He went and did as his brother asked, not really noticing how badly he wished Cas actually had kissed him. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Their routine really worked, until the night of November fourth, at three fifty two AM, when chaos broke out. Sam had been sitting beside Jess holding her hand like always, talking to her about their future together and all the things he had planned. Cas had decided that night to stay with the two brothers, knowing they were both needing a bit of extra support. Jess’s eyes began to flutter open and a tearful smile grew across Sam’s face. 

“Dean!” He screamed, waking his older brother up from his rest. Dean jumped up and ran to his side. Just as he got there, her eyes slowly closed and the gut wrenching screech of the flatline woke even Castiel. Doctors quickly rushed into the room and Dean pulled Sam away with all the strength he had in him. “No! She can't die!” Sam shouted at them as they tried everything they could to revive her. 

“Call it,” the doctor said with slumped shoulders and Sam fell to the ground. “Time of death, three fifty seven AM.” The doctor looked at Sam and shook his head. He apologized greatly for his loss but what good would that do? It wouldn’t bring Jess back. Cas sat there not really knowing how to react in the situation. He wasn’t close enough with these boys to have gone through such a traumatic event but after it happened, he just fell down beside Sam and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. They all stayed there for the rest of the night, none of them daring to break the silence. 

* * *

When the sun began to rise, Dean looked at his watch and sighed. “Sam, come stay at my place for awhile, okay?” Sam looked at him and the emptiness was clear on his face. Sam nodded once and began to gather all of his things. They drove in Castiel’s car in silence and when they approached Dean’s apartment, he looked over at Cas. 

“Thank you for being there for us, I don’t know if I would have been able to keep it together.” 

“Do not worry about it, call me if you need anything else.” With that, they were heading upstairs and Dean made sure that everything was accustomed to Sam’s liking. It was quiet in the apartment since neither of them really knew what to say. 

* * *

A few day’s later, Dean walked into the guest room with some food and a glass of water. 

“You need to eat something Sam, you haven’t in a couple days.” 

“I’m fine.” Sam grumbled. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Sam, you’re not fine.” 

“Dean. I said I’m fine. Just drop it, okay?” 

“Look, Sam. I know what you're going through, I didn’t know how to cope with any of these emotions when mom died either.” Sam sat up and glared at Dean. 

“Don’t try and act like you know how I feel because you don’t. You were just a stupid kid when mom died and guess what? I lost her too and dad. Jess was the love of my life and don't try to tell me you know what that’s like because you've never taken more than five minutes in your life to not be a self-absorbed asshole to care about someone other than yourself. Everything is always about you, Dean. My girlfriend just died, ‘ _oh, I know how you feel because I went through something kind of similar._ ’ I don't feel that great today, ‘ _I just finished up on the worst day ever._ ’ Well, guess what Dean. You don’t know how I feel and you're filled with so much hate towards the world since Thomas that you'll never understand. So, when I say I'm fine, just say okay.” Dean sat there not really knowing what to say, he simply got up and left the room. He headed out the front door and to the bar. He texted Cas to meet him their but he wasn’t expecting any miracles. He had spent so much time with Dean, he assumed he had gotten sick of him by that point. However, to his surprise, he was greeted with Castiel at the bar with two beers in front of him. 

“How is Sam?” He asks when Dean sits down beside him. 

“He’s being an asshole. I understand he lost his girlfriend but, I’m just trying to help him.” 

“Sometimes, people need to be dropped to their lowest to realize that they really do need the help they have been pushing away.” Dean stared at Castiel and again, at a horrible time, he felt amazed to be sitting next to him. They talked until around two in the morning, finally Cas told Dean he felt quite tired and had to head home. Dean agreed and they both parted on separate ways. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The following days, Sam and Dean mostly kept to themselves. Castiel made sure to come around and check up on both of them but he could feel the tension the minute he walked in the door. On a cold Saturday morning, fifteen days after Jess’s death, Dean walked up the stairs to his apartment and when he opened the door, things felt _different_. He dropped the grocery bags at his feet and looked around before noticing the bathroom light was on. 

“Sam?” He knocked on the door but there was no answer. “Sam.” Dean tried again, this time wiggling the door handle. He stared at the door for a second before ramming his shoulder into it twice, breaking it open. There were glass pieces all over the floor and Dean’s eyes shot up to where the mirror used to be. He looked to his left and sighed. The starkness of the blood on his knuckles were even more blinding because of how pale he was. Sam looked up at him and shook his head. Dean grabbed his brother by the wrist and walked him into his bedroom. He sat him down on the bed and went to get the first aid kit from his bathroom. He came back and ran the alcohol covered washcloth over the cuts. Sam let out a hiss and Dean glared at him.  “Stop being a wuss.” Sam composed himself and felt slightly relieved. Dean had been walking around him with kid gloves on ever since Jess passed and this made him feel like at least one thing was normal. 

“Okay jerk.” 

“Whatever bitch.” Dean said looking at him as he wrapped his hand up. He added the tape and nodded once. “Good to go.” 

There was a long pause before Sam finally spoke up, “thank you Dean,” he smiled lightly. “I’m sorry I have been such an asshole lately. I just didn’t want to believe she was really gone.” 

“I know Sam.” Dean nodded once and put his hand on his shoulder. There was a knock at the door and Dean titled his head at Sam. He shrugged lightly not knowing who it was either. Dean went to the door and opened it revealing an absolutely drenched Cas. “What are you doing here?”

“I brought dinner and Star Wars.” Cas held up the bags and smiled. Dean stood there for awhile before realizing he should probably let him in. Cas walked in and took off his shoes, Dean took his jacket from him and made at face at how wet it was. 

“Did you walk here?” 

“My car broke down.” 

“Let me put your clothes in the drying machine, I’ll give you a hoodie and some sweats to put on.” Cas nodded and followed Dean into his room where Sam still sat on his bed, looking at the bandaged hand. 

“Hey Sam, how are you feeling?” He smiled lightly. Sam nodded and smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever, it was small but it was something. 

“I’m okay.” He walked out of the room to give them some space and Dean rummaged through his clothes. He threw Cas a hoodie, sweats, socks and a pair of boxers. 

“Hope those all fit.” He said motioning to the bathroom. Cas turned around and locked himself in. He looked around and smiled, he held the hoodie up to his nose and took in the scent that was Dean. He quickly changed and walked back out. Dean looked up at him from the bed and stared. He swallowed deeply and got up to grab the wet pieces. He threw them into the dryer on the outside of his door and walked back into the bedroom. He walked towards Cas and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly, his lips just millimetres from Cas’s when the door opens. 

“Cas, you brought Star Wars?” Sam asked, clearly not understanding what he just walked in on, again. 

“Yeah,” Cas cleared his voice and smiled lightly. “Thought we would get your brother into them.” 

“I’ll go set it up.” Sam smiled again, looking at the tapes. Dean glanced as Cas and motioned for them to just follow Sam. Their night was actually surprisingly amazing. The three of them sitting there together, enjoying each others company. After the first three Star Wars movies, they just put on a comedian and their laughter echoed through the small apartment. Dean kept catching Cas’s sideways glances and would blush, looking down at his hands. “Thank you guys, you actually made me feel a lot better tonight.” 

“Anytime Sam,” Cas nodded. He got up and stretched, Dean stared at him, he couldn’t get over how cute he looked in his baggy clothes. 

“I’m going to head to bed.” He said as he hugged Cas tightly and lightly punched Dean in  the arm. He retreated to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Cas sat down heavily beside Dean and sighed. 

“It is getting late, I should probably go.” 

“Or you could stay,” Dean suggested, which earned an amused look from Cas. “You’ve had a lot to drink.” 

“Have I?” 

“Look, you're already forgetting how much alcohol you've consumed.” Dean laughed lightly. It was quiet and it felt nice for once. He stood up and held his hand out for Cas to take. He did eagerly and they both headed to his bedroom. Dean shut the door quietly and before he could fully turn around Cas’s lips were pressed against his. 

“Fuck, finally.” Cas mumbled and Dean let out a moan in agreement. He walked them back to his bed and Dean pulled his shirt over his head. Cas shrugged the hoodie off as well and Dean stared at his tanned chest. When Dean hovered on top of Cas he knocked his forehead on Cas’s which caused them both to burst out in quiet laughter. They ended up just laying together, placing kisses where ever they pleased. They talked about their lives and Cas told him about his childhood. How his real name was Dmitri, his middle name was Castiel, but only Dean and his family knew that. It felt nice to just stay with him, Dean stared at him as he talked and could feel himself being pieced back together just from being around him. 

“Why don’t you ever talk about your brother?” Dean blurted out, he knew that Cas really didn’t like talking about it. “You don’t have to answer that, I’m sorry.” Cas stared at his hands for awhile before shaking his head. 

“I do not really know my brother that well. I was sent here with my aunt before I could really get to know him. He went through a seriously abusive relationship and when it ended, he tried to hurt himself so, my parents sent him away.” Cas glanced up at Dean. 

“How old were you?” 

“Eight I think,” he shrugged. Cas hated thinking about the fact that he couldn’t do anything to help his brother. “They let him out a few years ago but, my parents told me not to see him.” 

“Why?” 

“They were afraid it would set him back in his progress.” Dean nodded once and held Castiel’s hand in his. 

“I’m sure he misses you.” 

“I wouldn’t even know who he was if I saw him.” The topic was quickly changed to something a bit more light and at some point, they both fell asleep in each others arms and it was the best sleep Dean had had in awhile. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, it was Jessica’s service. Everyone cried and the things people said about her were beautiful. Sam was an emotional wreck but rightfully so. Dean just sat there next to Cas, praying to God he didn’t cry. He needed to be strong for Sam today. Cas held his hand tightly in his own and Dean felt grounded with the contact. When Sam was finished with his speech, he walked over and hugged both of Jess’s parents for quite awhile. Things moved slowly, but everything during that day felt like it had. Almost like time had slowed down just so that the second worst day of Sam’s life, could be dragged on for as long as possible.

Once everything was over and they were back at the apartment, Dean and Sam got wasted. Sam threw up in the guest bathroom and Cas made sure to help him out. He rubbed his back and had to keep his hair out of the way. Sam leaned himself onto the ground and just laid there, Cas quickly got a glass of water and a wash cloth before he lifted Sam’s head up and placed it on his lap, just high enough so he could get some water into his system. He gently placed the cool washcloth on Sam’s head. Cas stayed there with Sam for hours with his back pressed against the bathtub, rubbing his shoulders and through his sticky, sweat drenched hair. He really could care less how gross it felt, after awhile of Sam’s panting, he began to calm down. The sweat dried slightly and his hair became quite soft under Castiel’s fingers. Cas stared at the broken boy and wanted to something to put him back together. 

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up due to the uncomfortable position he was in on the couch. He stood up, cracking pretty much every joint in his body. He pressed two fingers on the bridge of his nose and sighed. He needed to get some water. He walked into the bathroom and stared at Sam and Cas sleeping on the floor. Sam’s head was still in Castiel’s lap but he looked a lot better than he had last night. Dean walked over and shook both of them away and walked into the kitchen to get more water. 

“Did you look after me last night while I was getting sick?” Sam grumbled looking up at Cas. 

“I did,” he smiled lightly. 

“Thank you Cas. I honestly appreciate it so much.” Sam slowly sat up as Dean returned with the glasses of water for all of them. They all stayed in comfy clothes, watched TV, slept and ate whatever was left in Dean’s fridge. 

* * *

Each day slowly got easier and easier for Sam to get out of bed. There were bad days, day’s where he'd lock himself in his room and feel like everything was coming down around him. However, each time that happened he remembered there were two guys out there that loved him more than he deserved. He had support, he had his family. Cas and Dean became almost like a very domestic couple, without really agreeing on ever being a couple. Days slowly turned to weeks and finally, Sam didn't have very many bad days, maybe bad moments, but nothing longer. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, it was the night Dean had been waiting weeks for, the Boston and Journey concert. He thought back to the conversation he had with Cas about coming with Sam and him. 

_“Seriously, there’s an extra ticket,” Dean said, wanting nothing more than for Cas to join them on this magical night._

_“Will you let me pay you back?” Dean let out a small huff and shook his head._

_“No, I won’t let you pay Sam back for the tickets he bought for my birthday.”_

_“I think maybe you and your brother should go, just the two of you. It may be nice to just spend some time together you and him.”_

_“Well, that’s going to just waste the extra ticket then.” Cas let out a long breath, he wasn’t going to win this fight so he ultimately agreed to go to the concert with the brothers._

“Aren’t you glad you said yes to coming tonight?” Dean nudged Cas in the ribs as he was brushing his teeth. Cas glared at him in the mirror and rolled his eyes dramatically. “Why didn't you want to come?” 

“We did not know each other that well when you asked me I did not want your brother feeling like you just invited some random person to one of the best nights of your twenty five years of living.” 

“Well, we know each other pretty well now.” Dean kissed his cheek and continued getting dressed. He came out in a black tight t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, his boots that never seem to leave his feet and his leather jacket. Sam had a dark green flannel on over a black shirt with his black jacket over top. And Cas, well Cas really didn’t know what to wear to concerts. Part of the reason he really didn’t want to go. He let out a loud groan and flopped backwards on the bed. 

“Dean, I have no idea what to wear to concerts.” He mumbled, biting his nail. Dean walked into the bedroom and looked at him. 

“The jeans are good,” he threw him a white shirt and a grey button down and grabbed one of his old leather jackets that didn’t fit him anymore. He handed it to Cas and he threw everything on. The jacket was a bit big but Dean rolled up the sleeves once and it didn’t look any different. “You look hot,” Dean winked at him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Let’s go.” He said grabbing his hand. They drove down in the Impala and parked it as close as they possibly could. They headed into the concert for one of the best nights of Dean’s life. In the middle of the concert Dean leaned into Cas and whispered, “you enjoying yourself yet?” Cas turned his head to look at him and smiled. 

“Absolutely.” He pressed his lips tightly against Dean’s and suddenly they felt a cold liquid practically being poured down them. They looked down on their shirts to realize some jackass had split their beer all over them. “Not.” Cas laughed loudly and Dean shook his head in pure amusement. Sam wrapped his arms around the two, clearly way to drunk. A little while later, once Sam noticed he had no beer left in his cup, Dean realized it had been Sam that spilt all over them. Once the concert was over, Cas and Dean practically carried Sam out to the car. They laid him down in the backseat and Dean got in the front. He kissed Cas’s cheek and thanked him for coming. 

“I don't know if I would have been able to carry Sam out on my own.” 

“Well, I am glad I was here to be of assistance to you then.” He smiled lightly and checked his missed messages from work. Sam had quit his job at the record shop since Jess died and since Dean could work at home, that’s exactly what he did. 

“He hasn’t gotten drunk since the funeral,” Dean mumbled looking at his brother in his rearview mirror. 

“I think he needs it sometimes, just to take his mind off of everything. He’ll be okay. I’ll look after him if he needs it.” 

“Yeah, because if I see other people puke,” 

“It makes you want to puke.” Cas finished with a satisfied expression. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later, Dean was screwing around on his phone and decided to just look up Castiel’s brother, _what harm would that cause?_ He scrolled around for about an hour until he found the account that had a picture of Gabriel on it like the one in Cas’s apartment. He scrolled through the feed and it seemed pretty normal. Dean decided then he was going to message Gabriel, _what harm would that cause?_ He wrote up a decently long message explaining who he was, how he knew Castiel or Dmitri, and if there was any chance they could meet up sometime since he lives in Illinois now. Dean waited quite some time for a response till his phone buzzed with an equally long response saying how much he'd love to reconnect with his brother, and he's  happy he has someone like Dean in his life. They agreed on a time and place and Dean told him he couldn’t wait to meet him. 

* * *

For the next few weeks, Cas had spent a lot of time at Dean’s apartment. They had packed up all of the things from Sam’s place he had shared with Jess and Sam had practically moved back in with Dean. Which made things interesting considering that Sam had a real tendency to walk in at the worst times. Not like they were having sex, but still. They know how awkward it must be to walk in on your brother with another person. They grumbled one morning after Sam walked in telling them breakfast was ready. Dean walked out of the bedroom in his boxers and t-shirt and sat down at the island counter. 

“You need to move out-“ 

‘I need to move out,” Sam and Dean said at the same time. 

“What?” Dean laughed lightly, rubbing his eyes. 

“I need to get my own space Dean, I think you need yours back too now that you have Cas.” 

“I don’t ‘have’ Cas.” 

“He’s your boyfriend, is he not?” 

“We haven’t really talked about that yet,” 

“Well, you should. I know he would say yes.” 

“We haven’t even been on a real date yet.” Dean looked at his younger brother as he took a sip from his mug of coffee. 

“What the fuck are you waiting for then?” 

“I’m just,” 

“Stop worrying about what happened with Thomas. Cas is nothing like him. You need to move on Dean, you need to actually allow yourself to be happy.” Sam pressed his lips together in a straight line and shrugged lightly. “We’ve had this conversation so many times Dean, but you need to believe it before anything will change.” Sam walked out of the kitchen and headed to his room. Dean looked down at his hands and sighed. He walked back into his bedroom before hearing Cas in the shower. He sat down on the bed and Cas walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet. Dean’s breath caught in his chest at the sight. He stared for what felt like a lifetime before Cas cleared his throat. 

“So, it’s been brought to my attention, that I should take you out on a date.” 

“It took your brother talking some sense into you for you to figure that out?” Cas laughed lightly and sat down beside Dean. He took Dean’s hand in his own and squeezed gently. 

“I’m a bit slow when it comes to things like this,” he smiled lightly at the ground. Cas put his fingers on the side of Dean’s face and turned it to look at him. 

“It’s perfectly fine, I’d love to go on a date with you.” He nodded. Dean smiled wider and got up off the bed to start getting ready. Considering none of them woke up till around two in the afternoon, if they wanted to go to dinner there wouldn't be much time to get ready. Dean stood in the shower, ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He thought back to the moment he saw Cas in that record shop and how excited he was to finally get to talk to him. Dean got out and shaved quickly before throwing on his boxers and a t-shirt to grab a drink from the kitchen. He frowned when Cas was no where to be found. 

“He went back to his place to get ready.” Sam said from the couch. Dean thanked him and went back into his room to get ready. 

> _Dress fancy, I booked us a great reservation._ Dean sent to Cas with a grin plastered on his face. He put on his white button down and paired it with a slate grey tie. He threw his pants on and looked in the mirror. He nodded at his reflection and grabbed his belt from behind the door. He was looping it when he heard a knock and told Sam to get it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam opened the door to reveal a sharply dressed Castiel in his white button down shirt, black tie with a grey pin stripe down the side, and grey dress pants. His hair was pushed back out of his face and he smelled amazing. 

“What cologne is that?” 

“Quit fangirling Sammy.” Dean said walking up to the door fixing his wrist button. He stopped when he saw Cas and let out a nice long satisfied breath. Sam let out a small huff and turned around to walk away. 

“You look amazing,” Cas’s elation grew as he pulled Dean against his chest and pressed his lips against Dean’s soft pink ones. Dean pulled away and grabbed Cas’s hand. 

“So do you, let’s go.” They both walked down the stairs and took Dean’s car to the restaurant. Cas kept glancing at Dean before he finally smiled. “What are you looking at?” 

“You,” 

“Enjoying the view?” 

“I have seen better.” Dean looked at him before laughing loudly, throwing his head back in the way Cas loves so much. Likes so much. Cas doesn’t love Dean, not yet at least. He can’t. It’s way too soon. But yet, there’s not a single moment that goes by in the day when Cas doesn’t think about him. He loves the way Dean looks at him, the way he smiles in the morning and the face he makes when he concentrates. He loves how he hums classic rock while making breakfast. He loves every aspect of Dean when he truly thinks about it, even when they've had their arguments he can never stay mad at him for more than an hour. Cas stared out the front window and started to question whether or not he was really in love with Dean. Once they got to the restaurant, Dean parked the car and ran over to the other side to open the door for Cas. _I’m in love._ He smiled at Dean as he held his hand out for him and they walked together into the beautiful area. This place without a doubt was one of the nicest places Cas had been out to eat ever. _I’m in love._

“I hope you don't mind that I picked this place, my dad always told me to come here with someone I really cared about. He proposed to my mom here.” He said while pulling out Castiel’s chair. 

“What can I get you gentlemen?” The waiter asked with a pleased look on his face. Dean looked at Cas and nodded. 

“We will get a bottle of your best wine, and he’ll have the steak, medium to medium well, a caesar salad with the croutons on the side, and also a glass of water. I will have the same but just with the croutons on the salad.” _I’m in love._ Dean handed the waiter the menus and he told them he would be right back with their wine.  

“How did you-”

“I remember things too.” He winked at him. Cas shook his head in loving disbelief. He crossed his legs and ran his foot gently up Dean’s chin. They spent the entire night laughing and talking about old stories, they had switched from wine to whiskey and gin because Cas and Dean really weren't the type to drink wine anyways. With every moment that passed, Cas’s voice in his head saying _you love him_ was getting louder and louder. He was trying everything in his power not to say it. He hated how awkward it was when one person said it and the other person really wasn’t feeling the same way. 

“Do you want kids Cas?” Dean asked after there was a bit of silence after one of their fits of laughter.

Cas thought about it for a second before nodding, “I think so, I do not know how great of a father I would be but I would definitely like to have them.” 

“How many?” Dean asked, downing another shot. Their bill was going to be insane. 

“Probably two, a boy and a girl. Boy first so he can take care of his little sister,” He smiled down at his hands. 

“I agree, dogs or cats?” 

“Dogs, absolutely. Preferably a bigger one, just because I like to play around with them sometimes.” Dean nodded in a buzzed state. 

“Where would you like to live?” 

“I think in a little house with a yard and a small porch. I love summer so it would be great to actually have somewhere interesting and relaxing to read.” He smiled. 

“I think it needs to have a small fence and the house needs to be done in light greens and white.” _I’m in love._ Dean and him talked about their dream house until the food finally arrived. They both ate in silence, absolutely in heaven with how good everything was. 

“That was,” 

“Fucking amazing.” Dean nodded and patted his stomach. “Don’t think I need to eat anything for the rest of the week.” 

“That is bullshit, you are going to go home and raid the pantry.” Cas poked his cheek and laughed lightly. There was silence for a moment and Cas could tell Dean wanted to tell him something, he was just figuring out how to word it. 

“I just wanted to make this night as special as possible for you Cas,” Dean started and Gabriel walked in behind Cas, who was completely unaware of his presence. “I know how you talked about that you never got to really get to know your brother,” 

“Dean, what are you talking about?” Cas narrowed his eyes on him in confusion. He saw Dean’s eyes trail to someone behind him, it was either the waiter or it was-

“Gabriel?” Cas stood up in shock. He stared at him for a long time before they finally hugged. 

“Dmitri,” He smiled as he held on tightly to his little brother. 

“Castiel,” he corrected him. He felt Gabriel nod against him and they just stood there in each others arms and Dean felt overjoyed that he brought them together. Cas pulled away to look at him before turning his attention to Dean, “you did this for me?” He questioned in slight disbelief. _I am absolutely head over heels in love._  

“I figured, no one should have to go through life not knowing their siblings. You got yours taken away from you so young. I just wanted to make you happy.” 

“Dean, happy doesn’t even begin to describe it. Oh, right. Gabriel this is Dean, Dean this is Gabriel.” Dean stood up and shook his hand. They grabbed another chair and ordered dessert for everyone. Cas and Gabriel talked mostly but Dean just watched in pure fascination as they began to learn the years of history they missed together. Finally, when everything was paid for, and the place was about to close Cas stood up to hug Gabriel one last time. 

“I’m so happy I finally got to meet you,” 

“I thought about meeting you everyday since I got out, Castiel.” They both said their goodbyes and headed to their cars. Dean opened the door for Cas but he wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pressed his lips on Dean’s. 

“You have done more for me than anyone ever has, Dean. Thank you.” He said when he pulled away. Dean nodded, a huge smile plastered on his face as he shut the door.

* * *

The car ride home was quiet and peaceful. Cas reached over and began massaging Dean’s shoulder that he had been complaining about earlier. Dean let out his moan of approval just a bit too loud. Cas felt it in the pit of his stomach and he bit his bottom lip. Dean looked over at him, “fuck,” he mumbled. “No biting your lip Cas, you know what that does to me.” Cas waited till Dean turned his head to look at him again before smirking. 

“Perfect.” 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENSEN ACKLES. ❤

“Cas,” Dean let out a breathy moan as he moved backwards into his apartment, not letting his lips detach from Castiel’s. Dean undid his tie and threw it on the ground, each piece of clothing ending up in the same location. 

“I need you inside me Dean, I have every since I picked you up this evening.” Finally, they were both in their underwear and Dean stared at Castiel’s tanned body laying flat out in front of him on his bed. He placed his hands on either side of Cas’ face and kissed him lightly. He slowly moved down to his neck and earned a moan of approval due to the sensitivity of the area his lips were currently sucking at. He slowly moved down Cas’ chest until he got to the waist band of the black material. Cas’s eyes were no longer the bright and vibrant blue they normally were, but rather, a dark lustful sapphire colour. It made Dean want to be ripped apart at the seems just from thinking about it. However, Castiel’s hand in Dean’s hair made him move the material down his legs and Cas smiled to himself. Dean kissed at the inside of Cas’ thighs and slowly ran his tongue up the length of his dick before taking it completely in his mouth. Cas let out a surprised but throaty moan of approval before throwing his head back against the covers in absolute, one hundred precent, bliss. After some time of Dean slowly moving his fingers inside Cas, he was getting slightly impatient. 

“Dean, hurry up.” 

“You’re bossy when you're horny.” 

“Sorry. Dean, hurry up. Please.” Cas said quietly, his voice deep and raspy. Dean quickly levelled himself with Cas’ entrance and slowly pushed himself inside, the tightness already threatening to push Dean over the edge. “Don’t you dare,” Cas growled when he heard Dean’s whimper of pleasure. Dean began moving slowly inside him till he built up enough of a rhythm that had both of them practically screaming. Dean finished inside Cas and pulled himself out, flopping beside him in a sweaty, panting, mess. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas and listened to the beautiful sound of his orgasm. Dean wished in that moment he could hear that sound forever. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced. 

“Did that really just happen?” Dean questioned after they both had seemed to catch their breath. Cas turned his head towards Dean and he could sense a bit of apprehension with how Dean was going to react to the whole thing. 

“Did-Did you not want it to?” Cas stuttered, feeling oddly even more naked than he already was. 

“I’ve wanted it to happen since the day I met you in the record store. I just never thought you’d feel the same way.” 

“Well I do,” Cas said, feeling relief rush over him. “Happy birthday Dean, I love you.” Cas leaned over and kissed his lips passionately. He finally said it, Dean pulled away with an amused look on his face. 

“I love you too, Dmitri Castiel Novak.” One thought occurred to Dean in that very moment; _boy could I get used to this._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're done! I'm so glad I wrote this whole thing and posted it in one swoop, I hate having to wait for stories! I hope you liked it (:


End file.
